


By Chance, You Are The One

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected to meet her. But, by chance, she was his one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Shisui's POV of By Chance. I hope you all enjoy.

Meeting her had been by chance.

Someone had bumped into him.

When he looked to see who it was, she was standing there.

And she was quick to apologize to him.

He sent a smile her way and told her it was okay.

But as she continued on with her family, his eyes stayed on her.

The image of her soft brown eyes embedded in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw her, it wasn't hard to tell that she was lost.

There was a slight frown on her face as she looked around, obviously not seeing what she was looking for.

The image of those brown eyes flashed through his mind.

And before he knew it, he was walking over to her, offering to help.

She had accepted, causing him to grin a little.

He introduced himself as Uchiha Shisui, his grin growing.

And she gave him her name in return, Akiyama Keomi.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, she had bumped into him.

The apology she gave was stuttered, her cheeks red.

A laugh left him as he said they had to stop meeting like that.

Though, deep inside, he knew that he wouldn't mind if they did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She appeared to be practicing her chakra control by trying to walk on water.

But it didn't seem to be going very well, because she kept falling in.

A noise of frustration left her, and a chuckle escaped him.

_She's cute when she's frustrated._

He approached her dripping wet frame and offered to help.

Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she accepted.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Their meeting had been set, and he was waiting for her arrival at the lake.

So far, there was no sign of her.

There was a slight frown on his face, a small sense of worry hitting him.

But she finally arrived and apologized repeatedly before he could say anything.

Her mother asked her to help finish unpacking, and it took longer than they thought.

He was just glad she was alright.

 


	6. Chapter 6

There had only been a couple of training sessions.

Already her chakra control was getting better.

He told her just how impressed he was.

One of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen spread across her face.

And he couldn't keep himself from grinning at her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

She practiced and practiced until her body gave out, and she collapsed from exhaustion.

A smile came to his face as he shook his head and told her not to work herself so hard.

He approached her and carefully scooped her up in his arms.

Then he carried her home, letting her rest against his chest.

_What's this feeling?_

 


	8. Chapter 8

He had been sent out of the village on a mission.

It was an easy one, merely sent to gather and bring back information.

So, he wasn't able to help her with her chakra control.

He did his best to remain focused, but his thoughts kept straying back to her.

What was she doing while he was gone?

 


	9. Chapter 9

He knew that his happiness should have been solely focused on the completed mission.

But he couldn't help feeling happy that he could see her again as well.

Upon catching sight of her, he smiled, walking towards her and calling out to her with a wave.

His greeting was returned, and his heart raced slightly.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A wave of guilt hit him when he found out he had missed her sixteenth birthday.

So, he searched through the shops in Konoha until he'd found the perfect gift.

Quickly, it was wrapped and he made his way to her home.

As soon as she opened the door, he offered the small box to her.

The gift was opened with a gasp, and the butterfly pendant on the silver chain was immediately put on.

She thanked him multiple times for the wonderful gift, and she didn't stop smiling.

It was the least he could do for missing her birthday.

_Anything to see her smile._

 


	11. Chapter 11

When she had asked him to meet at the lake, he wasn't sure what he was expecting.

It was a surprise to him that she immediately tried to walk across the water.

And she only fell in a couple times.

So, she'd been practicing on her own while he'd been gone.

The thought caused a smile to tug at his lips.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next time, she didn't fall into the water even once.

A sense of pride swelled up in him, because he was proud of her.

As a reward for how well she did, he offered to buy her dinner.

He grinned, his heart racing when she accepted.

While he was proud of her, a part of him just wanted to spend more time with her.

 


	13. Chapter 13

They agreed to meet just outside of her house.

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he waited for her.

When he heard footsteps, he looked up to see her walking to him.

His eyes widened as his breath left him.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Another mission out of the village, only this time Itachi was with him.

How long it'd been since he'd seen her kept creeping into his mind.

A week had already gone by since the start of this mission.

He shook the thoughts away, keeping his focus on the task at hand.

Itachi glanced at him, asking if he was alright.

He flashed a grin at his best friend and nodded.

 


	15. Chapter 15

His heart nearly stopped when he was finally home, and her arm was in a sling.

In an instant, he was at her side, frantically asking if she was okay.

His voice and face were full of concern.

She insisted that she was fine, smiling all the while.

He breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly.

But he froze when he heard the pained noise that left her.

Quickly, he let her go and apologized over and over.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Since finding out about her broken arm, he rarely left her side.

The times he did were only because he had to.

What if she hurt herself worse while he was gone?

He couldn't bare the thought of that.

She kept insisting that she was fine, but he insisted right back that he'd stay with her.

Then she asked how his mission had gone, and a grin came to his face.

Happily, he told her how it had gone, and how easy it had been.

It was clear in the way he spoke and looked how much he loved his village.

 


	17. Chapter 17

He finally introduced her to Itachi, feeling a little nervous.

More than anything, he wanted them to get along.

There was an amused glint in Itachi's eyes, easy for Shisui to see.

Her surprise at his age was obvious, especially since he was already an Anbu.

Itachi was polite to her, and he also enjoyed giving his friend a bit of a hard time.

As Shisui gave him just as hard of a time back, he felt his nerves easing.

The interaction was normal for them.

Itachi was like a brother to him.

 


	18. Chapter 18

He was out with Itachi when they saw her next.

She was out on errands, getting some things for her mother no doubt.

A grin came to his face as he waved at her.

His wave was returned, along with a warm smile.

It felt like butterflies were in his stomach as he spoke with her.

There was a knowing twinkle in his best friend's eyes as he watched them.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Outside of the hospital, he waited for her.

He offered to accompany her while she got her cast and sling removed.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up.

She was walking out of the hospital, grinning as she lifted her arm in the air and waved it.

With her arm fully healed, he took her out to dinner later that night to celebrate.

And when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat.

He told her just how beautiful she looked.

 


	20. Chapter 20

He was sitting at the edge of the lake, looking up at the sky while deep in thought.

There were rumblings of a coup d'etat going throughout the Uchiha clan.

Sensing a presence nearby, he instantly recognized it as her's.

He called out her name, then asked her to come sit with him.

It warmed his heart when she did.

He let his hand move over her's, gently squeezing her hand.

It was comforting to have her there, even as his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts.

He knew what the result of a coup d'etat from the Uchiha clan would be.

The thoughts troubled him, and he could only hope that it died out.

 


	21. Chapter 21

His eyes followed her as she walked by with her mother.

He was out with Itachi.

She sent a smile his way, giving a small wave.

That brought a grin to his face, and he waved back.

His attention turned back to Itachi, only to find his friend giving him a look.

“Wha-”

“Tell her.”

His cheeks turned a bit red.

_Was I really that obvious?_

 


	22. Chapter 22

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous.

Before his nerves ate him alive, he confessed his feelings to her.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she was silent.

His heart twinged painfully, and he hung his head.

She didn't feel the same.

But, before he could leave, her arms were suddenly around him and her lips were pressed to his.

His arms wound around her waist, holding her tight.

 


	23. Chapter 23

He felt so content, happy and at peace.

Laying there in front of the lake, watching the stars with her.

Her hand felt like it was made to fit in his perfectly.

And her head was against his shoulder.

He let his head rest against her's, letting out a happy sigh.

_Can things just stay like this forever?_

 


	24. Chapter 24

Every mission out of the village felt an eternity.

Because it meant more time away from her.

And any amount of time away from her, no matter how little, wasn't something he enjoyed.

But even so, he was still happy to carry out his missions for the village.

Because the village was something he was willing to do anything for.

 


	25. Chapter 25

When he returned home from the mission, she was waiting at the gates for him.

His heart soared, and his mood instantly increased.

And her welcome home to him was a kiss.

He smiled against her lips, slipping his arms around her and hoisting her off the ground.

It felt _so_ good to be holding her again, to have her arms around him.

Then the mumble of how she'd missed him caused his heart to flutter.

 


	26. Chapter 26

It was one of the best days he'd ever had.

The entire day was spent with her, and he couldn't stop holding her.

But she didn't seem to mind, since she was pretty attached to him as well.

Being with her like this reminded just how much he had missed her.

 


	27. Chapter 27

It was a relief to him that he was home for her birthday.

Her seventeenth birthday.

No matter how many times he asked, all she wanted was to spend time with him.

It felt good to hear that, because he wanted time with her too.

And that was a present he was more than happy to give her.

 


	28. Chapter 28

It was one of his and Itachi's regular spars.

Sparring was something they often did together.

And, as usual, he won in the spar.

That was when he noticed her and waved her over with a grin, exclaiming his victory.

This caused Itachi to roll his eyes, but he chuckled with amusement.

 


	29. Chapter 29

When they sparred next, he invited her to watch.

Because she had enjoyed it so much the last time.

Once they were done, she complimented both of them on their skills.

He thanked her, but playfully said he was stronger than Itachi.

Itachi merely sighed in good nature.

And she pleaded to watch each time.

He glanced at Itachi with a laugh, nodding his head.

 


	30. Chapter 30

The next time he saw her, she asked him to train her.

She wanted to be as great as he was, as she put it.

A soft look came to his eyes as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

He agreed, because there was really no way he could ever say no to her.

So, they trained for the rest of the day, then watched the stars.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Unfortunately, there was more talk of a coup d'etat.

His hope of it dying out didn't come true.

And it was rather upsetting to think about.

His troubles had been obvious enough that she noticed.

Because she had asked him what was wrong, placing a hand on his arm.

Concern was dancing through her eyes.

He merely smiled at her and placed his hand over her's.

Then he reassured her that everything was fine.

She began to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off with a kiss.

_She doesn't need to get involved in this._

 


	32. Chapter 32

He was out with Itachi when he felt something collided with him.

It had been her, so it seemed the old habit of bumping into him had briefly returned.

He let out a laugh, telling her that if she wanted his attention, she didn't have to tackle him.

With a roll of her eyes, she shoved him playfully.

This only caused him to laugh again.

It quieted down to a smile as he looked down at her with such affection in his eyes.

Itachi shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Shisui so happy.

 


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a rough day, especially with being instructed to keep an eye on Itachi.

All he wanted to do was get his mind off of it and the plans of the Uchiha clan.

And the best way to do that was to spend time with her.

So, he asked her to meet him at the lake, holding a picnic basket in his hands.

He could tell she was surprised to see the basket, but she smiled.

He told her the reason for it was to make up for some of the time they'd lost.

That night he held her tighter than normal.

 


	34. Chapter 34

When he was out, he spotted something that he knew she would love.

With her eyes closed and hands held out, he placed the item in her hands.

It was a stuffed butterfly, since he knew how much she loved them.

Suddenly, her arms were around him as she repeatedly thanked him.

A grin came to his face, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him.

Any thoughts of possibly training left his mind.

The time was spent on a date with her instead.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Another training session with her.

She was learning pretty quickly, he noted.

_With her chakra sensing, she'd make a good sensor-nin._

But the thought, and the session, was cut short because Itachi had arrived, saying that he needed to come with him.

One look at his best friend, and Shisui knew what it was about.

It hurt him to see the disappointment on her face, even as she told him to go with a smile.

He kissed her in apology, before leaving with Itachi.

 


	36. Chapter 36

When he was sure the two of them were alone, he glanced at Itachi.

All Itachi said was that they were being summoned before the Council and the Hokage.

Maybe they'd figured out a solution to the coup d'etat should it happen.

And the rate it was going, it would eventually happen.

Itachi glanced behind them in the direction where they'd left Keomi, before looking questioningly at his friend.

Shisui knew what the question was and shook his head.

She knew nothing of what was going the Uchiha clan.

 


	37. Chapter 37

He was in his home, deep within his thoughts.

Thoughts of what the Uchiha were trying to plan.

A sigh left him as he ran a hand through his hair.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his front door open.

His head lifted, and he found Itachi standing there.

Before he could say anything, Itachi promptly cut him off.

“Go see her.”

With that, Itachi turned and left without another word.

Shisui was left there, stunned, his mouth hanging slightly open.

 


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, he went looking for her and found her at the tea shop.

Guilt flooded his body and seeped out in his expression.

He apologized to her for not seeing her, and for not getting a hold of her.

He felt relieved when she smiled and forgave him.

Then she took him by the hand, leading him along.

And he accompanied her while she finished her errands for the day.

As he walked with her, he glanced down at their hands.

_I'm so lucky to have her._

 


	39. Chapter 39

It was her eighteenth birthday.

And he was confident that she would love the gift he'd gotten her.

He smiled to himself as he glance down at the box briefly.

A grin came to his face when he saw her, holding out the box while wishing her a happy birthday.

His reward was a kiss, which caused him to grin even more.

The gift was a beautiful butterfly clip for her hair, and it matched her pendant.

He watched as she clipped it into her dark brown hair, then gave him another kiss.

How he wished he could just spend every day with her like that.

 


	40. Chapter 40

He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks as he said that he loved her for the first time.

Deep inside, he knew that he'd loved her for a long time.

The latest time away from her just confirmed it for him.

Her cheeks reddened, stuttering the words back to him.

His heart soared, swelling when he heard the words spoken in return.

He tugged her close to him, kissing her.

_I don't ever want to let her go._

 


	41. Chapter 41

Nerves flooded his body as he looked down at the silver ring in his hand.

And the nerves only seemed to grow when he looked at her.

But it was now or never.

Gently, he took her hand and slid the band onto her left ring finger.

He spoke of his want to marry her and being together for the rest of their lives.

He could see the tears building up in her eyes, so he nearly frowned.

The thought of her not wanting the same thing flashed through his mind.

But that thought was literally knocked out of him.

Her arms were suddenly his neck as she kissed him, then tucked her head against his shoulder.

He smiled, his arms sliding around her waist.

_I love her so much._

 


	42. Chapter 42

His nerves only continued to grow, even as he approached her home.

Everything was taken care off, and it was all ready.

He just had get her and take her to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, the Third and Itachi were waiting for them.

When he had asked Itachi's thoughts, he only told his friend to follow his heart.

And that was exactly what he had done, followed his heart.

He hadn't wanted to waste any time, and wanted nothing more than to be married to her.

So, a small, quick ceremony was set up with the Third, and he'd been more than happy to do it.

And that was their first night together.

 


	43. Chapter 43

A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes fell on her.

Laying on her side, curled into his blankets, asleep.

_I can't believe she's mine._

His arm slide around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Three words were murmured against her skin.

“I love you.”

Gently, he pulled her closer to him, resting his head against her shoulder.

With that, sleep overtook him, and he drifted away.

 


	44. Chapter 44

The sound of her letting out a squeak awoke Shisui.

Her face was bright red and she was staring wide eyed at the door, clutching the blanket close.

What he saw was Itachi standing there, eyes slightly wide.

Immediately he turned as red as she was, urging Itachi to come back later.

His friend quickly left, the look on his face saying he was just as embarrassed as they were.

 


	45. Chapter 45

The next time Shisui saw Itachi, he couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed and said sorry.

Itachi told him the same thing he'd told Keomi.

There was no need for them to apologize, but....

He'd rather not see them like that again, no offense to either of them.

Then he added, something he didn't say to her, that he should lock the door next time.

That caused Shisui to laugh again and clap Itachi on the shoulder, telling him it was a deal.

Of course, he also made a teasing comment of how Itachi should have known what he was going to find.

After all, they had been married the day before.

Itachi gave him an exasperated look in response, which made Shisui laugh a third time.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Sadly, after that, he was sent on a lot of missions.

Mostly with Itachi, but sometimes alone.

The missions with Itachi helped him to 'keep an eye' on him.

The longest he'd been home in a couple of months was two days.

So, he'd barely had any time with her in that time.

Guilt filled him, because he felt awful that he'd left his wife alone so soon into their marriage.

And loneliness ate at his heart, because he missed her so much.

He had the company of Itachi or other Anbu on his missions.

But it wasn't the same as being with her.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Shisui couldn't have been more relieved when he wasn't immediately assigned to another mission.

That meant it would be the first time in a couple of months that he was home for more than a couple days.

So, when he saw her, he had already decided there would be no training that day.

All he wanted was to spend that day and night entirely with her.

And that was exactly what he did.

A walk holding hands, having dinner, then ending the night by watching the stars.

It was the perfect way to end the day.

 


	48. Chapter 48

It was the first official training session in a while, since he had been away on so many missions.

Worry flooded him as he watched her for a moment.

It only took one look at her to see how drained she was already.

Had he gone too hard on her this time around?

He asked her if she was okay, worry still evident.

She nodded to assure him that she was, despite how tired she looked.

The session was ended there.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Concern tugged and pulled at his heart and mind.

It had been days, two to be exact, since the last time he saw her.

There'd been no sign of her at all, even at their home.

So, after the second day of not seeing her, he paid her parents' house a visit.

Only, he didn't get to see her.

Her mother informed him that she'd been sick.

That only increased the worry and concern eating away at him.

She was alright, but she was resting at the moment.

He was reluctant to leave without seeing her, but he did after promising to return.

 


	50. Chapter 50

And he kept his promise.

But when he returned, a couple of days later, no one was home.

A frown tugged at his lips as he turned to leave.

That was when he saw her and her mother walking toward the house.

He felt a little uneasy at the glance her mother had given him before going inside.

But it didn't keep his attention long.

He wound his arms around her, tightly holding her to him.

The embrace was returned, but she pulled back after a moment.

Worry spread throughout him when she said she had something to tell him.

She wasn't seriously ill, was she?

 


	51. Chapter 51

His eyes had never been so wide before as he stared at her in shock.

She was pregnant, just over two months along.

That meant he was going to be a father.

Slowly, a smile came to his face, letting his hand rest on her stomach.

The smile was returned as she met his eyes.

A sense of happiness filled him, but then so did a sense of dread.

What if the coup d'etat succeeded?

 


	52. Chapter 52

Shisui locked eyes with Itachi as he approached him.

The serious look in Shisui's eyes had the younger man curious.

Once it was certain no one was listening, he began to speak.

“Keomi's pregnant.”

Those were the only words Itachi needed to understand.

More than ever, the coup d'etat _had_ to be stopped.

For the village, as well as for Keomi and their child.

 


	53. Chapter 53

It was a wonderful feeling to have Keomi back in their home with him.

With him having been gone on missions and her being sick, she told him that she just stayed with her parents.

Which he understood, because he wouldn't have wanted to be alone either.

The home wasn't that far from where her parents lived, which was a good reason why he choose that one.

But that hadn't been the only reason.

The tension within the Uchiha clan was only growing worse, and he didn't want her near that.

So, it was safer for them, for her, to have a home that wasn't in the Uchiha compound.

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Since finding out about her pregnancy, he insisted on no more training sessions.

He would never be able to forgive himself if he'd accidentally hurt her or the baby.

A playful eye roll, and a comment of how he worried too much.

But she did agree to it, so that relieved him.

No training sessions until after she'd healed from giving birth.

 


	55. Chapter 55

When he next saw Itachi, it was with Keomi.

With a glance at Shisui, Itachi congratulated her.

Her hand fell on her stomach as she warmly smiled, thanking him.

Shisui glanced at her stomach for a moment.

Then he shared a serious look with his friend when she wasn't looking.

And he gave a slight nod, before resting his hand over her's.

 


	56. Chapter 56

“The clan is getting more restless.”

A sigh escaped Shisui upon hearing this from Itachi.

It wasn't really surprising to him though, more saddening.

He ran a hand through his hair, nodding his head.

“I know.”

The words were muttered as his thoughts drifted to Keomi and their unborn child.

 


End file.
